Green Knight
by Silver M
Summary: <html><head></head>Saat Great War seseorang muncul, dengan membawa keinginan semua orang di pundaknya ia bertarung dan bertarung. Semuanya telah ia korbankan untuk itu, bahkan cintanya pada sang pencipta. Setelah perang selesai, dan dunia kembali damai, ia menghilang dan dilupakan. Dengan munculnya musuh baru, dan kedamaian yang terancam. Akankah ia kembali? (Bad Summary.)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Green Knight**

**Disclaimers : Not Me.**

**Inspirate : Blue Knight By X10AShadowfox**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Di dunia ini, banyak sekali mahluk yang mengetahui bahwa pada 100 tahun yang lalu pernah terjadi sebuah perang luar biasa yang diikuti oleh 3 fraksi dengan pemimpin masing-masing. Fraksi tersebut adalah fraksi Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Tuhan itu sendiri, fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur, dan terakhir Fraksi Iblis yang dipimpin oleh para Maou.

Awal nya perang ini hanyalah sebuah perang antara para Malaikat Jatuh dan juga para Iblis, demi memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan di UnderWorld. Namun ketika sudah entah berapa lama, perang tersebut tidak kunjung berakhir. Menyebabkan Tuhan memerintahkan para Malaikat bawahannya untuk turun ke medan perang, demi menghentikan perang tersebut. Namun sayang, niat yang awal nya dikira dapat menghentikan peperangan tersebut, berubah menjadi bencana ketika perang tersebut semakin membesar dikarenakan pihak ketiga yang juga turut andil dalam peperangan tersebut.

Peperangan tersebut terus berlanjut dan terus membesar seiring berjalan nya waktu, hingga menyebabkan para manusia yang tidak bersalah terkena dampaknya. Kemudian pada suatu hari, di sebuah tanah lapang ketika ketiga fraksi tersebut saling berhadapan dan membawa tentara yang sama besar dengan pimpinan para petinggi dari 3 fraksi tersebut. Hal mengejutkan pun terjadi, ketiga fraksi yang baru akan memulai untuk saling menyerang dikejutkan dengan keadaan langit yang semula biru cerah berubah menjadi hijau. Hal ini tentu membuat semua kebingungan bahkan para pemimpin disana.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba juga, petir-petir hijau dalam jumlah besar menyambar dari langit dengan kecepatan penuh. Petir itu menghantam ketiga fraksi tersebut secara bersamaan. Menyebabkan penurunan drastis pada kekuatan mereka, kemudian semua yang masih bertahan dapat melihat seseorang turun dengan pelan melalui celah yang ada pada langit tersebut.

orang yang mereka asumsikan sebagai laki-laki tersebut, memakai semacam pakaian yang lebih nampak seperti kulit kedua dengan warna campuran hijau dan hitam, di dada nya terdapat lambang lentera berwarna hijau. Laki-laki tersebut juga memakai sebuah jubah berhoodie berwarna hijau. Pada bagian belakang jubah tersebut beberapa orang dapat melihat sebuah tulisan "Bertarung untuk kebebasan dan kedamaian" dalam huruf kanji. Karena hoodie tersebut, mereka sama sekali tidak dapat melihat bagaimana bentuk wajah laki-laki tersebut. Yang mereka dapat lihat hanya lah sepasang mata hijau yang menjanjikan kesakitan.

Pada hari itu pun terjadi sebuah pertar- pembantaian. Yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki dengan pakaian hijau tersebut pada ketiga fraksi tersebut. Berita tentang pembantaian ini pun segera sampai ketelingan ketiga fraksi yang tentu saja membuat mereka shock berat serta marah karena nya. Para pemimpin pun mulai menuduh satu sama lain bahwa laki-laki ini adalah dari fraksi musuh mereka, kembali menyebabkan perang makin memanas.

Namun semua itu terbukti salah, ketika pada suatu hari peperangan laki-laki itu kembali muncul dan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya bukan lah bagian dari ketiga fraksi akhirat tersebut, melainkan hanyalah seorang manusia dengan kekuatan. Dengan cara kembali membantai seluruh pasukan yang ada, dengan hanya menyisakan para petinggi dari ketiga fraksi tersebut sebagai saksi.

Laki-laki ini pun terus muncul di daerah perang yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar. Kedatangan selalu dengan cara yang sama, karena semua itu nama pun diberikan kepada laki-laki misterius ini **"Green Knight" **yang langsung digunakan oleh semua mahluk dari ketiga fraksi tersebut ketika melihat laki-laki ini.

100 tahun pun berlalu sejak kemunculan **Green Knight**. Segala cara sudah dilakukan oleh ketiga fraksi tersebut untuk membunuh laki-laki tersebut atau setidak nya melemahkan nya, namun semua itu tetap tidak berhasil. Bahkan segala tawaran telah dilakukan agar **Green Knight** mau bergabung ke dalam salah satu fraksi yang ada, namun tetap saja semua itu tidak mendapatkan hasil terkecuali pembantaian yang semakin sering terkadi. Ketika ditanya apa yang ia mau dalam sebuah peperangan, sang **Green Knight** hanya menjawab "Hentikan semua peperangan ini" yang langsung ditolak oleh ketiga fraksi tersebut.

Kecepatan serta kekuatan **Green Knight** sama sekali tidak berkurang setelah seratus tahun ini, menyebabkan para mahluk yang ada di dalam ketiga fraksi meragukan bahwa **Green Knight** tersebut adalah seorang manusia. Desas-desus pun beredar bahwa **Green Knight** itu bukan lah manusia melainkan Dewa, namun sekali lagi semua itu dibantah dengan cepat oleh sang **Green Knight** dengan cara nya tersendiri.

Dalam kurun waktu 100 tahun ini telah lebih dari 10 pertemuan diadakan oleh para petinggi dari ketiga fraksi demi mencari cara untuk mengalahkan **Green Knight**, namun semua pertemuan itu berubah kacau ketika Green Knight datang. Bahkan dengan pertahanan terbaik mereka sekali pun, **Green Knight** masih memiliki cara tersendiri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dalam kurun waktu 100 tahun ini pula ditemukan bahwa kekuatan **Green Knight** bukan hanya sebatas petir dan kecepatan nya yang luar biasa. Namun **Green Knight** dapat menciptakan apa-pun dari kehampaan, semakin menambah ketakutan di hati para mahluk mahluk dari ketiga fraksi tersebut.

Dengan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sang **Green Knight** menyebabkan rasa ragu muncul di hati para prajurit ketiga fraksi tersebut akan kemampuan pemimpin mereka untuk mengalahkan **Green Knight**, tentu nya tidak pada para Malaikat yang setia. Kedua pemimpin dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis pun melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan keraguan tersebut yang pada akhirnya berhasil saat mereka mengatakan mereka sendiri yang akan memburu sang **Green Knight**. Tentu para pemimpin tersebut belum pernah melawan sang **Green Knight** namun dengan rasa kepercayaan diri tinggi yang dimiliki oleh mereka menyebabkan mereka berpikir akan bisa mengalahkan **Green Knight**.

Tahun-tahun pun berlalu sejak kemunculan **Green Knight**, para pemimpin terkecuali Tuhan telah bertarung dengan **Green Knight** di berbagai pertempuran yang berakhir dengan kemenangan bagi **Green Knight** tentu nya bukan dalam pertarungan all out, yang berarti kedua pemimpin tersebut tidak lah mati. Dan hal ini menambah ketakutan ketiga fraksi atas kekuatan **Green Knight**.

Kemudian pada suatu hari peperangan yang bisa dikatakan akan menjadi perang pamungkas atas semua permasalahan yang ada. Karena pada hari itu, ketiga fraksi sama-sama membawa seluruh pasukan yang yang mereka miliki. Para Maou, Gubernur dan Tuhan pun ikut andil dalam peperangan yang mungkin akan menandakan awal perubahan bagi dunia.

Lagi-lagi, di saat peperangan itu berlangsung langit berubah menjadi hijau yang kemudian menurunkan sang **Green Knight**, ketika salah satu Iblis melihat hal tersebut dengan segera ia meneriakkan "**Green Knight**" dengan suara yang sangat besar. Seketika peperangan itu berhenti, bahkan para pemimpin menghentikan pertarungan dahsyat mereka untuk melihat kedatangan sang Green Knight.

Dengan muncul nya **Green Knight** peperangan pun semakin memanas, para prajurit dari ketiga fraksi sedikit merasa senang karena **Green Knight** memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan para pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi di tengah-tengah medan perang. Perang itu pun, berlangsung lama dengan pertempuran yang luar biasa mengerikan.

Pertempuran itu pun berakhir, dengan Iblis yang kehilangan para Maou mereka yang terbunuh oleh kekuatan Sang **Green Knight**, Malaikat Jatuh yang kehilang banyak petinggi serta ¾ pasukan mereka. Bahkan Tuhan sendiri pun MATI pada peperangan itu dikarenakan oleh **Green Knight** yang menusuk NYA dari belakang saat Tuhan telah selesai menyegel monster 666 yang muncul di tengah-tengah peperangan.

Tentu saja ini membawa duka yang teramat dalam bagi seluruh mahluk yang ada disana. Bahkan sang Green Knight yang kini diketahui sebagai laki-laki tampan bersurai emas panjang dengan mata biru indah menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak memperdulikan lagi para mahluk yang ada melihat identitas nya. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya sang **Green Knight** pergi dengan kilatan hijau tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Pada akhir perang tersebut pun membuat banyak sekali perjanjian demi mencegah peperangan ini kembali terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Pada hari itu pula, di buat sebuah peraturan bahwa nama ataupun segala sesuatu mengenai **Green Knight** dilarang dengan keras untuk diberitahukan kepada Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan semua Malaikat Muda. Dengan alasan yang menyangkut pada generasi muda. Dan demi semua itu segala sesuatu yang telah dilakukan oleh **Green Knight** dianggap tidak pernah terjadi, bahkan **Green Knigh**t sendiri pun dianggap tidak pernah ada.

Setelah peperangan, **Green Knight** sama sekali tidak menunjukan dirinya. Banyak yang mengatakan ia telah memulai hidup baru dengan seorang wanita, ada juga yang bilang ia telah mati akibat luka fisik maupun non fisik yang ia alami, bahkan ada yang mengatakan ia menjadi gila karena akibat telah membunuh Tuhan

Namun satu hal yang pasti, **Green Knight** itu ada. Dan dia akan kembali saat dunia ini kembali dilanda bencana.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

** Yah, selesai untuk saat ini. untuk pemberitahuan fic ini adalah fic pengganti fic Return Of The Great Devil. Jadi jangan marah karena saya kembali membuat fic baru. **

** Sekedar pemberitahuan. Saya sengan menghapus fic Return Of The Great Devil karena saya sudah kehilangan arah tentang fic itu. Saya juga merasa bahwa fic itu sangat lah kacau. Jadi saya akan menghapus fic tersebut. Atau saya discontinued aja?**

** Dan seperti yang anda kira Fic ini akan mengandung unsur dan salah satu Film Super Hero kesukaan saya yaitu "Green Lantern" kalau tidak suka, anda sudah diperingatkan. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fic Blue Knight By X10AShadowfox, namun saya tidak akan pernah mengkopi fic tersebut.**

** Chapter ini hanyalah Proloque/pengenalan cerita, jadi chapter berikutnya adalah chapter yang sesungguh nya.**

** Jadi… apakah harus dilanjut?**

** …. Atau delete?**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Knight**

**Disclaimers : Not me.**

**Inspirate : Blue Knight By X10AShadowfox**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, dan yang lain nya.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Uzumaki Kushina terus berjalan lebih dalam ke dalam hutan, tanpa memikirkan apapun selain sakit hati yang sekarang ini ia rasakan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, mengingat orang yang pertama kali ia cintai di dunia ini pergi meninggalkan nya begitu saja, dengan alasan mereka tidak bisa bersama. Kushina tahu mereka berbeda, bukan karena harta atau status social. Tapi karena mereka adalah mahluk berbeda spesies, dirinya adalah Manusia dan laki-laki tersebut adalah seorang Iblis.

Namanya adalah Ajuka Astaroth, Iblis tampan dengan surai pirang dan mata biru yang indah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, ia juga sangat pintar. Mereka bertemu saat Kushina yang merupakan seorang suster gereja diserang oleh beberapa Iblis liar, Kushina yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Ajuka yang saat itu berada di sekitar area tersebut langsung datang ketika mendengar teriakan Kushina, dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membantu Kushina.

Setelah Ajuka berhasil mengalahkan semua Iblis Liar tersebut. Ia menolong Kushina dengan alasan tidak tega. Kushina yang saat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa diam.

Ajuka membawa Kushina ke sebuah gubuk kecil tempat di mana Ajuka sering beristirahat. Di sana Ajuka mengobati dan merawat Kushina dengan baik. Di sana mereka saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, Kushina tidak terkejut saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Ajuka adalah seorang Iblis, karena ia telah melihat Ajuka mengeluarkan sayapnya saat membawanya kemari. Begitu pula dengan Ajuka, laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Kushina adalah seorang suster, karena dari awal ia telah mengetahui hal tersebut.

3 bulan pun berlalu, Kushina masih tinggal di dalam gubuk milik Ajuka, bukan dengan alasan karena masih sakit, tetapi dengan alasan ia betah berada di sana. Ajuka pun terus menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Kushina selama 3 hari sekali, dengan membawa berbagai oleh-oleh, dan juga berbagai kebutuhan yang diperlukan Kushina, yang anehnya bisa di dapat saat perang seperti ini. Kushina yang mengetahui bahwa perang sedang terjadi hanya bisa berharap Ajuka baik-baik saja.

Disaat Ajuka berkunjung, mereka berdua selalu bercerita mengenai banyak diri mereka masing-masing. Menyebabkan mereka sudah saling hapal dengan sikap masing-masing, dan itu juga menyebabkan mereka menjadi sangat dekat, Lebih dekat dari yang mereka tahu.

Saat mencapai 5 bulan Kushina tinggal di gubuk milik Ajuka –yang anehnya tidak mau pindah juga. Kushina telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Ajuka, ini terjadi saat Ajuka datang pada malam hari dan secara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan nya pada Kushina, yang langsung diterima oleh Kushina yang juga memendam rasa pada Ajuka. Pada malam itu pun mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Tidak memperdulikan perbedaan yang mereka miliki.

Saat Kushina menanyakan pada Ajuka apakah hubungan mereka ini tidak apa-apa, Ajuka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan mengatakan bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Kushina yang sangat mempercayai kekasihnyapun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah 1 Tahun mereka bersama, Kushina dan Ajuka kini tinggal di rumah yang sama di dalam sebuah hutan, tidak jauh dari kota. Tentu nya hubungan mereka tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan sahabat serta keluarga Ajuka pun tidak tahu. Sedangkan untuk keluarga Kushina mereka tidak memikirkannya karena seluruh keluarga Kushina telah meninggal. Selama setahun ini juga, Ajuka kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya jauh dari Kushina. Bukan karena apa atau siapa, tapi karena perang yang saat itu tengah memanas, dan Kushina memaklumi hal itu. Ia mengerti hal itu, dirinya tidak akan menghalangi kekasihnya itu untuk pergi membela bangsanya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah berdoa agar Ajuka selamat dan tidak terluka.

Kemudian suatu hari Ajuka pulang mengabarkan bahwa perang telah berakhir. Membuat Kushina melompat senang, karena berpikir dirinya akan memiliki banyak waktu dengan Ajuka. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, Ajuka mengatakan mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi, karena mereka berbeda. Setelahnya, ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Kushina yang mendengar itu, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Menyebabkan dirinya menangis sejadi-jadinya, sesungguhnya Kushina telah mempersiapakan diri untuk kejadian ini, karena ia tahu suatu saat ini pasti akan terjadi. Karena manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Iblis. namun tetap saja, ini masih terasa sakit baginya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa hal sekecil ini bisa terasa sesakit ini. yang paling ia sesalkan adalah mengapa semua ini terjadi sekarang, mengapa semua ini terjadi saat dirinya… tengah hamil muda.

Kushina pun baru mengetahui hal ini pagi tadi saat ia pergi ke kota untuk memeriksa kesehatan, ia sangat senang ketika dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah berbadan dua. Tepat ketika ia ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Ajuka, hal ini pun terjadi.

Sempat terpikirkan di benak Kushina untuk menggugurkan janinnya itu, namun semua itu ia urungkan ketika ia mengingat semua hal ini terjadi bukan karena janin yang ada di dalam kandungan nya ini. sesakit apapun ia, dirinya tidak akan pernah menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi. Semua ini merupakan kesalahan dirinya sendiri, salahnya karena bisa terjebak oleh Ajuka, dan salahnya karena bisa jatuh cinta pada Ajuka.

Setelah semua itu, Kushina memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut, agar tidak teringat dengan semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama dengan laki-laki yang sekarang ia anggap tidak pernah ada. Dengan tanpa membawa apapun, karena menurutnya dengan membawa sesuatau dari rumah ini, itu akan mengingatkannya pada kenangan menyakitkan yang ia rasakan.

Dan di sinilah Kushina, melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pedalaman hutan yang sebelumnya tidak akan ia masuki. Otak dan hatinya sudah tidak dapat memikirkan hal ini lain selain rasa sakit ini. matanya menatap kosong kearah depan, wajahnya masih menyisakan bekas-bekas air mata, tubuh nya berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, seakan-akan sudah akan kehilangan tenaga.

BUG

Tubuh Kushina terjatuh saat kakinya terbentur sesuatu, dirinya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Ia terus berdiam di posisi tersebut seakan-akan tidak mau bergerak sama sekali. Hingga ia merasakan keanehan pada kaki nya. Dapat Kushina rasakan kakinya sama sekali tidak berada di tanah melainkan berada di tempat yang cukup empuk, dengan beberapa bagian kakinya yang terkena cairan yang terasa sangat kental. Secara perlahan, hidung Kushina mencium suatu bau anyir yang langsung ia kenali sebagai bau darah. Dengan perlahan matanya membulat saat ia melihat apa yang kakinya tempati.

Di sana, tepat di bawah kakinya. Terbaring seorang pria dengan pakaian aneh dengan warna gabungan hijau dan hitam, laki-laki tersebut bersurai pirang yang sedikit membuat Kushina terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Semua itu berakhir ketika matanya melihat laki-laki tersebut tengah terluka parah. Dengan sigap ia segera berdiri dan berniat mencari bantuan, dan itu tidak ia laksanakan karena ia baru mengingat ia sekarang berada di dalam hutan, dan jika ia pergi ke kota sekarang dapat dipastikan laki-laki ini akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

Matanya terus menatap sekeliling dengan panic, hingga matanya mendapatkan sebuah rumah tidak jauh darinya, rumah itu cukup besar, dan sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu yang masih sangat terawat, Kushina yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya bahwa rumah tersebut adalah milik pria yang sedang terluka ini. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki ia menarik pria tersebut masuk kedalam rumah kayu tersebut.

Kushina membaringkan laki-laki tersebut di ranjang kecil di dalam salah satu kamar di rumah tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengobrak-abrik seisi rumah tersebut untuk mencari obat. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah kusamnya saat ia mendapatkan obat-obatan yang bisa dikatakan lengkap tersebut. Dengan menggunakan pengalaman nya sebagai suster, ia mengobati laki-laki tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyebabkan luka yang laki-laki tersebut tidak bertambah parah.

Sembari mengobati laki-laki tersebut otak Kushina terus memikirkan kenapa laki-laki ini bisa mendapatkan luka yang sangat parah seperti ini, namun untuk sementara ini ia akan membirakan nya. Dan ia akan memastikan dirinya akan bertanya nanti disaat laki-laki ini bangun.

**xXxXx**

Kushina mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya untuk beberapa kali dengan tujuan untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit kabur akibat baru bangun tidur. Di lihatnya laki-laki yang ia tolong 1 minggu lalu, dan ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat melihat laki-laki tersebut belum bangun juga.

Sudah satu minggu Kushina di sini untuk merawat laki-laki yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya ini. sebenarnya Kushina bisa saja meninggalkan laki-laki asing ini, tapi hatinya tidak tega. Kushina tahu ini bukan lah tanggung jawabnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ini merupakan tanggung jawabnya untuk merawat pria ini. Dan entah kenapa hatinya menghangat saat bersama laki-laki ini.

Selama seminggu ini, Kushina dapat bertahan hidup karena bahan makanan yang ada di rumah ini. dirinya sangat bersyukur karena rumah ini memiliki seluruh bahan-bahan dan juga alat-alat yang ia perlukan untuk bertahan hidup, plus untuk merawat pria ini.

Laki-laki asing tersebut kini tidak lagi memakai pakaian aneh tersebut, melainkan hanya memakai celana sutra yang Kushina temukan di lemari pakaian, bagian atas laki-laki tersebut hanya tertutupi oleh perban yang menutupi lukanya. Sedangkan Kushina sendiri meminjam pakaian laki-laki tersebut berupa kaos berwarna hijau dan celana hitam yang ia temukan di dalam lemari, dan semua itu kebesaran untuk nya.

Banyak hal yang sedikit membingungkan bagi Kushina di rumah tersebut, salah satunya adalah pakaian yang laki-laki asing tersebut kenakan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia menemukan 1 lemari besar yang hanya berisi pakaian aneh tersebut dengan beberapa jubah berhoodie. Sejujurnya, Kushina merasa sedikit curiga dengan pakaian aneh laki-laki ini, di tambah dengan warnanya tersebut. Dirinya mengingat Ajuka pernah bercerita bahwa saat peperangan dulu muncul seorang manusia yang sangat lah kuat yang bahkan mampu membantai banyak pasukan dari ketiga fraksi, dan menurut yang Ajuka ceritakan, berpakaian sama dengan yang laki-laki yang kini tengah ia tatap.

"Ugh…."

Pikiran Kushina terganggu oleh erangan laki-laki tersebut, dengan sedikit gelagapan ciri khasnya ia mendekat kearah laki-laki yang kini tengah mencoba untuk duduk. Dengan hati-hati Kushina kembali membaringkan laki-laki tersebut, matanya yang semula menatap kearah luka laki-laki tersebut perlahan naik keatas hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

Kushina membeku.

Mata biru indah itu membuat ia membeku, mata yang sama dengan orang yang menyakiti dirinya. Dan sekarang semua kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Kushina dengan aneh dan sedikit bingung, karena secara tiba-tiba wanita yang ia tidak kenal ini berhenti bergerak tepat saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya pada wanita bersurai merah darah ini.

Jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah, tatapan menyedihkan.

"Siapa kau?" kembali ia mencoba bertanya.

Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang ia dapatkan tetaplah sama.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka terus saja diam sembari terus menatap langsung kemata mereka masing-masing, satunya mencoba mengenal yang lain, sedangkan satunya terbawa oleh ingatan masa lalu. Sadar bahwa ia bertingkah aneh, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sesaat kemudian menjauh dari pria tersebut.

"Si…..siapa kau?" Hanya itu yang dapat Kushina katakan pada saat ini.

Laki-laki itu menatap Kushina dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, setelah beberapa lama ia tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

"Namaku… Minato Namikaze."

**Time Skip 2-Year**

Kushina lagi-lagi tersenyum senang, melihat suami nya bermain dengan anak hubungannya nya dengan Ajuka. Anak itu mereka beri nama Naruto Namikaze, memang aneh memberi nama anak dengan nama kue ikan. Tapi menurut Kushina nama itu lah yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

Senyum Kushina makin melebar ketika ia mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Minato 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Minato memperkenalkan dirinya. Saat itu suasana mereka begitu canggung, Kushina hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan, ketika ditanya siapa dia Kushina hanya menjawab dengan seadanya.

Ketika sudah mencapai 2 bulan mereka saling mengenal, suasana itu akhirnya menghilang digantikan dengan suasana yang sedikit ceria berkat Minato. Sedikit karena Kushina masih terus saja sedih atas kejadian yang ia alami yang Minato masih belum tahu kejadian apa itu. Mereka juga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, mereka juga telah bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka masing-masing, tentunya tidak semua nya. Karena mereka masih belum saling mempercayai.

Kushina telah menanyakan mengapa Minato bisa terluka seperah itu, laki-laki itu hanya menjawab ia tidak tahu, dan Kushina tahu laki-laki itu pasti berbohong.

Mereka berdua hidup di rumah tersebut, dengan makanan yang berasal dari hasil buruan Minato. Kushina sebenarnya sangat takjub, dengan bagaimana Minato dapat sembuh dengan sangat cepat padahal luka tersebut seharusnya dapat menyebabkan Minato mati atau minimal koma selama beberapa bulan. Ketika ia bertanya kenapa bisa begitu, laki-laki tersebut hanya menggendingkan bahunya.

Setelah 5 bulan mereka bersama, akhirnya Minato mengetahui bahwa Kushina hamil. Ia baru menyadari hal tersebut karena perut Kushina semakin lama semakin membesar. Ketika ia meminta konfirmasi kepada Kushina, perempuan itu membenarkan dugaannya.

Ketika Minato menanyakan siapa yang melakukan hal ini kepadanya, Kushina pun menceritakan semuanya. Tentunya ia tidak menyebutkan bahwa Ajuka adalah Iblis.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kushina, Minato mengamuk dan mengatakan ia akan membunuh Ajuka, Kushina tentu saja melarangnya dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu. Setelah semua itu, Minato menjadi overprotective pada Kushina, layaknya suami yang tidak mau istrinya terluka. Dan perlakuan itu sukses membuat Kushina sedikit kesal sekaligus senang, karena ada yang perhatian padanya. Hal itu juga sukses membuat hati Kushina sedikit mencair.

Ketika kelahiran Naruto. Minato terus berdiri di samping Kushina untuk menyemangati wanita tersebut. Ketika Naruto telah lahir dan diberi nama, Minato menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang walaupun Naruto bukanlah anaknya. Pada saat itu juga, Kushina tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh hati oleh sifat Minato.

Ketika umur Naruto mencapai 5 bulan, Minato secara langsung meminta Kushina menjadi istrinya, yang mana langsung Kushina terima dengan senang hati. Esoknya mereka pun menikah di sebuah gereja dengan bantuan pendeta di sana. Pada malamnya, Kushina pun menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang sebenarnya. Ia meminta maaf kepada Minato karena telah berbohong sedangkan Minato hanya bisa tersenyum dengan penuh pengertian. Kemudian Minato menceritakan semua rahasia yang ia miliki, dan itu sukses membuat Kushina terkejut setengah mati.

Dan semua itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Kushina, karena menurutnya itu adalah momen-momen penting dalam hidupnya. Kushina sangat bersyukur Naruto tidak mirip dengan ayahnya yang asli, walaupun memiliki rambut serta mata yang sama, tapi entah kenapa Naruto lebih mirip dengan Minato ayah angkatnya. Kushina juga sangat senang Minato menyayangi Naruto layaknya anak nya sendiri.

Kushina hanya berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

**XxXxX**

8 tahun Naruto Namikaze duduk sendirian diatap rumahnya. Matanya tidaklepas dari indahnya langit malam dikala itu. Ini lah, kebiasaan Naruto semenjak ibunya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena suatu penyakit. Naruto juga telah mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya bukan merupakan anak asli Minato melainkan anak seorang Iblis, saat itu Naruto sangat lah marah bukan karena ayah angkatnya baru memberitahunya sekarang. Tetapi marah karena apa yang telah Iblis tersebut lakukan pada ibunya, ditambah dengan tidak adanya ayah kandungnya untuk dirinya. Namun kemarahan nya segera berhenti ketika otak nya menyadari 1 hal.

Dirinya tidak memerlukan ayah kandungnya.

Ya, ia tidak lah memerlukan ayah kandungnya karena ia telah memiliki ayah yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, dan ayah nya itu adalah… Minato Namikaze. Jadi dengan otak cerdas luar biasa yang merupakan satu-satunya pemberian yang berguna bagi dirinya dari ayah aslinya. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan hal tersebut.

Jangan heran kenapa Naruto kecil telah mengetahui adanya mahluk lain selain manusia. Orang tua nya sengaja memberitahukan pada Naruto tentang hal ini, agar anaknya itu dapat menghindari masalah jika bertemu mahluk-mahluk tersebut. Mereka juga telah menceritakan pada Naruto mengenai perang yang pernah terjadi. Dan tentu saja dengan otak briliannya Naruto dapat dengan mudah mengerti itu semua.

"Naruto."

Ayahnya memanggil dari bawah, tanpa sepatah kata pun Naruto segera menemui ayahnya dengan cara melompat. Ketika telah berhasil mendarat dengan mulus, Naruto mendapati wajah tersenyum ayah angkat nya.

"Naruto, ikut Tou-san sebentar." Perintah Minato.

Naruto kecil hanya mengangguk patuh. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dengan Minato sebagai pemimpin, mereka menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai 2 setelah sampai Minato segera memasuki satu-satunya kamar yang ada di sana.

Naruto mengamati kamar yang baru ia masuki, ini merupakan satu-satunya kamar di rumah ini yang tidak boleh Naruto masuki karena larangan orang tuanya. Tentu saja, karena Naruto adalah anak yang patuh, ia menuruti perintah tersebut. Dalam pengamatan Naruto, ruangan ini cukup aneh karena semua berwarna putih. Tanpa apa pun di dalamnya terkecuali sebuah replica Manusia berpakaian aneh berwarna campuran hijau dan hitam dengan sebuah jubah berhoodie. Berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Di depan patung tersebut, ayahnya duduk sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Naruto duduk di sana.

Setelah melihat Naruto duduk, Minato segera bicara. "Naruto, Tou-san ingin memberi tahukan pada mu sesuatu. Dan aku ingin kau menjaga ini sebagai rahasia."

"Baiklah, dan apa yang akan kau beritahu Tou-san?" tanya Minato.

"Tou-san ingin memberitahukan mu bahwa Tou-san bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Tou-san memiliki darah Malaikat Jatuh, jadi bisa kau bilang Tou-san adalah manusia setengah Malaikat Jatuh." Jelas Minato.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dengan sedikit terkejut. Sedikit karena Naruto pernah melihat secara tidak sengaja ayah nya ini mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap berwarna hitam, saat ayah nya itu diserang oleh gerombolan Serigala ketika ingin berburu, menyebabkan Serigala-serigala tersebut lari tunggang langgang saat melihat sayap ayah nya. Saat itu Naruto begitu terkejut, tapi saat itu Naruto hanya berikir bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi belaka, jadi Naruto tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu pada orang tuanya.

Minato tampak tidak terkejut saat anaknya hanya menunjukan sedikit ekspresi terkejut. Bagaimana pun ia tahu Naruto pernah melihat dirinya mengeluarkan sayap-sayap miliknya.

"Naruto, kau seudah tahu apa itu Great War kan?" tanya Minato, setelah keheningan untuk beberapa lama.

Lagi-lagi Naruto, hanya mengangguk seperti robot tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lalu apakah kau tahu siapa itu **Green Knight**?" tanya Minato.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Tou-san. Memang nya siapa **Green Knight** ini?" tanya Naruto.

Minato pun menjelaskan Siapa itu **Green Knight**, mulai dari kekuatan bentu dan semuanya. Selama Minato bercerita otak luar biasa Naruto sudah merangkai 1 kesimpulan pasti.

"….. dan seperti ini lah pakaian nya." Tutup Minato, sembari menunjuk replica manusia yang ada di depan mereka atau lebih tepatnya pakaian yang dipakai oleh replica tersebut.

Dengan sebuah seringai Naruto membuka suara, "Dan biar ku tebak. Pasti Tou-san adalah **Green Knight** itu kan?" Katanya.

Minato tentu saja terkejut anaknya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Bahkan sebelum ia memberitahukan hal tersebut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja, Tou-san mengatakan **Green Knight** tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa dia, dan bagaimana dia, atau bagaimana sifatnya. Tapi Tou-san dapat menjelaskan secara mendetail segala sesuatu tentang **Green Knight** tersebut. Dan itu memunculkan 2 opsi tentang bagaimana Tou-san bisa tahu tentang hal itu: yang pertama Tou-san adalah **Green Knight** itu sendiri. Yang kedua, Tou-san adalah orang terdekat **Green Knight** tersebut," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Kemudian aku mengingat Kaa-chan pernah bercerita tentang bagaimana kalian bertemu, Kaa-chan bilang Tou-san memakai pakaian yang sama seperti **Green Knight** yang Tou-san jelaskan tadi. Kaa-chan juga bilang saat itu Tou-san terluka parah, sama persis dengan luka yang di dapat oleh **Green Knight** saat akhir perang, seperti yang Tou-san katakan. Kemudian setelah semua itu, aku dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Tou-san adalah **Green Knight** itu." Jelas Naruto dengan santai.

Minato dibuat Jawdrop oleh kepintaran anaknya ini. sungguh, Minato tidak pernah mengira ini akan memberikan jawaban semendetail ini. "Naruto, otakmu itu memang luar biasa nak!" serunya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan penuh rasa bangga. Balasan yang di dapat Minato hanyalah dengusan Naruto.

"Satu hal Tou-san…." Minato menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa kau memberitahu kan ku semua ini?" tanya Naruto.

Seketika itu pula, raut muka Minato berubah menjadi serius. "Naruto, aku merasa di masa yang akan datang nanti dunia ini akan kembali dilanda peperangan. Dan aku sebagai **Green Knight**, tentu tidak akan bisa lagi menghentikan peperangan itu, dan jika begitu perang itu tidak akan ada habisnya." Kata Minato, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Dan alasan ku memberitahukan semua ini pada mu adalah, karena aku ingin membuat mu menjadi penerusku, menjadi **Green Knight** kedua."

Wajah Naruto menggelap saat Minato selesai menjelaskan, otak nya sekarang tengah berpikir dengan kerasnya. Minato kemudian menarik nafas panjang, lalu berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Jadi Naruto… maukah kau menjadi, the Second **Green Knight**….?"

"…. Ya!"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Maaf kalau ini buruk dan sangat-sangat mengecewakan.**

**Dan seperti yang anda tahu, di fic ini Naruto merupakan anak dari Kushina dan Ajuka Astaroth/Beelzebub sang "Satan Blue"**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, pada awal chap ini umur Kushina adalah 28 tahun. Dan juga Ajuka belum menjadi Maou melainkan mereka masih dalam keadaan Great War. Dan saat Ajuka meninggalkan Kushina tersebut, Great War sudah berakhir.**

**Juga untuk pemberitahuan, saya sengaja membuat chap ini dengan alur yang sangat cepat. Karena saya tahu, banyak reader di sini tidak akan suka jika lebih dari 3 chapter saya habiskan untuk bercerita tentang masalah ini. jadi beginilah jadinya.**

**Saya mohon maaf bagi yang kecea karena fic ini tidak sesuai harapan anda. Saya sekali lagi minta maaf.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


End file.
